swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Giant and the Frog
Once upon a time, a poor family of Humans was traveling across Mothamerica in their carriage. When one of the wheels fell off Bilbo Beagle and Bayonet Beagle, the parents, wanted to have it fixed as soon as possible. They were very proud of this carriage, as it had been in the Beagle family since the times of the Oregon Trail. The nearest town actually wasn't too far away, it was a walled-in city known as the Umbrella Ringdom, that had been a kingdom long ago before the Moths came from England colonized the continent. Bilbo and Bayonet hoped that there would be some kind of wheel-repair shop in the city, so they took their daughter Backsword Beagle into the Umbrella Ringdom with them to get the job done. Backsword's older brother, Broadsword Beagle, didn't care that much about the fate of the carriage, so he stayed behind. The Beagle family ran into some trouble on their mission to fix the broken wheel. Not only did it seem there no shops at all that specialized in carriage repair, but the local police really did not like Bilbo and the dragon costume he was wearing. Bilbo Beagle, on occasion, took to believing that he was a dragon. He had had this condition since he was child, and as such is rarely seen without that costume on (just in case). Though the Beagle family did not know it, dragon-ness was illegal in the Umbrella Ringdom, so Bilbo was escorted to jail. Bayonet tried reasoning with the officers, saying that they would only be in town for a day or so, and they just needed a new wheel, but it was to no avail. Bascksword tried to break her father out of jail by crawling through the air-vents to get to his cell, but then realized there was a much easier way for him to escape: out the window. Because, as everyone knows, all good prisons cells have at least one window. By now Broadsword had been waiting for quite a while and was bored of sitting around and waiting, so he decided to go explore the forest that was opposite the entrance to the Umbrella Ringdom. For a while there was nothing of interest, until he was decently deep into the woods when he saw something very interesting: a Giant handcuffed to a tree. This was remarkable for a few reasons; it was common knowledge that Giants were a dying Race (the modern world is simply not designed to accommodate a person that big). It also went without saying that Giants are usually marginally stronger than the other Races, simply due to their size. Whatever could capture a Giant, Broadsword didn't want to meet it. The Giant introduced himself as Decius and pleaded that the boy stay and help him. Against his better judgement, Broadsword decided not to run back. He inspected the handcuffs and found that they needed to be unlocked with a key. Decius explained that his captor was a madwoman who had a crush on him, and despite the numerous times he's declined her advances, she kept perusing him until she realized the only way they could be together was if she kidnapped him (Broadsword admitted that he was rather handsome, as Giants go). She had the key, so if Broadsword was actually going to help Decius he would need to confront her. At that moment, Decius captor showed up. She was a magic frog known simply as "The Frog." She was magic in that she could talk, she was however still a normal sized frog. Broadsword figured he could probably beat her in a fight, so he jumped at her, only to find that she had hopped away at an incredible speed. He chased after her deeper into the forest, only barely keeping up, until they reached a cave which was, presumably, the Frog's home. Although it was really more like a hole in the ground than a cave, it led down a very steep slope that would be hard to get out of unless you could fly. Broadsword jumped down after the Frog into the cave without really paying thinking about how he would get out, though. The Frog clearly had access to magic, it was how she had been able to move so quickly and capture a Giant, but she wasn't very smart or stealthy. She was retrieving the key for the handcuffs from the very obviously displayed chest she kept it in, attempting to hide it before Broadsword could reach her. She wasn't quick enough, though, and Broadsword grabbed the key right out of her webbed toes. In a vain attempt to escape, she sprouted magic wings and headed for the cave's exit. But Broadsword grabbed onto her and rode with her back out into the forest. He returned to Decius with the key in one hand and the Frog in the other. While Broadsword unlocked the handcuff Decius told him that, while he was never remotely interested in the Frog, he would like to be in a relationship, and right now he was feeling somewhat smitten to his savior. Touched by the Giant's awkwardly phrased offer, Broadsword accepted, and the new couple walked out of the woods to reunite with the rest of the Beagle family. When Bilbo, Bayonet, and Backsword told of their failure Decius offered to carry them wherever they needed to go. Because he was so big, he could functionally replace a carriage. The Beagles agreed, leaving their old carriage broken by the side of the road. Though of course they didn't leave before dropping the Frog off with the police, with charges of kidnapping. As he walked away carrying his new boyfriend and his family, Decius remarked that the Umbrella Ringdom was actually a quite nice and Giant-friendly place, and that he might like to come back someday.